YuGiOh Make Over's Part II
by Scarlet-Night
Summary: *sequel to part one* The Girls turn!


*we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's**  
Dis story is yet again done by two authoresses so please give us both credit.  
Yu-Gi-Oh Make Over's Part II  
Chapter 1: Mai  
Kaishii: *whispers to Kiana* let's give Anzu, Mai, Serenity and Isis a makeover.  
  
Ryou: *whispers to Kaishii* isn't that a little mean? Do you think so?   
  
Kaishii: *grins evilly* What do you think Malik?  
  
Malik: I think it's....... it's...... uh...... what Ryou said.  
  
Kaishii: what? oh come on? Kiana wot's your opinion? Oh and Malik ya better do as I say unless you want to become a woman again? *pulls out her wand*  
  
Malik: Eeeeep! *hides behind the couch*  
  
Kiana: lol. I think it's an awesome idea! ^__^  
  
Kaishii: alright, you go get Mai and Isis, while I go get Anzu and Serenity  
  
Kiana: Okie. Uh...... who are we doing first?  
  
Malik: Is it safe to come out now? *peeks out from behind the couch*   
  
Kaishii: hmmm........what about Mai? She'll be fun to torture^__^  
  
Kiana: XD! Okay. Mai?  
  
Mai: Yes?  
  
Kiana: Could you come here for a minute?  
  
Mai: Sure. *walks over to Kiana and Kaishii*  
  
Malik: *come out from behind the couch*  
  
Kaishii: *wakes Malik with her hammer(staff) Don't even think about it Malik.  
  
Ryou: oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty  
  
Kaishii: *smirks* So Mai tell me, wot do you think of a make over. *grabs her and ties her up* Ready Kiana?   
  
Kiana: Yupperz!  
  
Malik: Owie. What was that for?!  
  
Mai: What are you going to do to me?!  
  
Kaishii: Oh, nothing muxh, just maybe umm......hmmm lemme think..... TURN INTO A GUY!  
  
Mai: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Kaishii: wot's wrong Mai? Afraid  
  
Ryou: I am really afraid of my girlfriend. What about you Malik?  
  
Kaishii: so Kiana wot are we going to do exactly?  
  
Malik: Afraid? Uh.... I guess. Hey maybe I can help. I am a guy you know.  
  
Kiana: *looks over at Kaishii*  
  
Kaishii: good idea Malik. Fer once I can agree with you *thinks* although I'd hate it   
  
Malik: Okay. Um..... um.... so first off..... we chop off all of Mai's hair!  
  
Mai: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiana: *tapes Mai's mouth shut* Shut it Barbie!  
  
Kaishii: lol. I think we should make her Hair really short,don't you?  
  
Kiana: Yup.  
  
Kaishii: alright *starts cutting Mai's hair*   
  
Ryou: ummm......Kaishii I really don't think that is a good idea. Can we do something else?  
  
Kiana: lol. Um Ryou..... why don't you go find some boys clothes for us?  
  
Ryou: uhh....okay.... fine I guess *goes quickly so he doesn't get his head blown off by Kaishii or Kiana*  
  
Kiana: ^_____^  
  
Malik: Hm...... should we donate all of Mai's lovely hair to poor people?  
  
Kaishii: I think dat would be a good idea. Sure you go do dat  
  
Ryou: *comes back with a huge pile of girls clothing*  
  
Kaishii: uh.....Ryou.... KIANA SAID GUYS! NOT GIRLS!  
  
Ryou: *runs rapidly to find some guy's clothing*  
  
Kiana: Oh boy...  
  
Malik: *runs off with Mai's hair*  
  
Kaishii: alright wot next?   
  
Ryou: *comes back with a pile of guys clothing*  
  
Kaishii: *hugs him* you got it right dis time^___^  
  
Kiana: lol. *starts looking through the clothes*  
  
Malik: *comes back with a hair covered Seto* Heh ^^;; Look who I ran into. *hides behind the couch*  
  
Seto: What's the meaning of all this hair?!  
  
Kaishii: *tries not to laugh, but can't help it* OMG! What happened to you Seto?   
  
Seto: *points angrily at Malik* This moron ran into me carrying a lot of hair! What's the hair for?!  
  
Kiana: *bursts out laughing at the sight of Seto*  
  
Kaishii: *points to a now almost bald Mai* Does dat answer yer question cuz?  
  
Ryou: Cuz? I never knew Seto was yer Cuz?   
  
Kaishii: yup Mukoba too^__^  
  
Seto: What the heck did you do to her?!  
  
Kiana: You just entered the world of fun Seto. XD!  
  
Kaishii: *whispers to Seto* We are giving all the girls a make over  
  
Ryou: *sighs*  
  
Kaishii: *glares him*   
  
Ryou: oh sorry *puts his hands in front of his face for defense*  
  
Kiana Naomi loves Malik Ishtar and Duo Maxwell says:  
  
Seto: Why are you doing that?! You put us guys through enough torture! The girls don't need to experience it too!  
  
Kiana: Why are you so defensive off the girls Seto?  
  
Seto: *blushes* uh... no reason.  
  
Kaishii: I think he likes one of dem *smirks* So how is it Seto-chan?  
  
Ryou: ^^;;;;  
  
Seto: WHAT?! NO WAY! I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM!!!   
  
Kaishii: oh sure. Come on+who is it? *  
  
*finds a nice looking top that would fit my perfectly* What about dis one?  
  
Kiana: Perfect. ^_^  
  
Seto: I told you I don't like anyone!  
  
Kiana: Oh c'mon Seto! It's so obvious!  
  
Seto: No because if I tell her brother will get mad at me! *puts a hand over his mouth* Oops! Too much information! *starts inching away from everyone*  
  
Kiana: Not enough information! That only leaves us with 2 girls. Now who is it? Isis or Serenity?  
  
Kaishii: *grabs Seto* You are not getting away dat easy. *ties him up*  
  
Ryou: this is gonna be one long day  
  
Kaishii: *whacks him with her hammer(staff)* Shut it!   
  
Ryou: *backs off* Sorry  
  
Kaishii: *forces the shirt on Mai* Dere  
  
Seto: Why did you tie me up for?!  
  
Malik: *walks up to Seto* All I've got to say CEO, is that you better not like my sister or else!  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Malik: YOU LIKE MY SISTER?!?!?! GIVE ME DAT HAMMER THINGY! *grabs it from Kaishii* I did say 'or else' didn't I? *wacks Seto over the head*  
  
Kaishii: *steals it back* I am sorry but dat is mine, Malik.   
  
Ryou: I thought you did Seto. I was just keeping quiet until I was sure.  
  
Kaishii* starts bouncing around saying* Seto and Isis sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G^__^  
  
Kiana: XD!  
  
Isis: What's all the commotion about over her?  
  
Malik: *stomps away angrily*  
  
Isis: *looks at her brother* What's up with him?  
  
Kaishii: *whispers to Isis* Malik found out dat Seto likes you^^  
  
Ryou: uhh....Kaishii, I don't think that you were suppose to mention that to Isis  
  
Kaishii: *sweatdrops* Well no one told to not too  
  
Kiana: She's right. I was going to tell here myself, but Kaishii said it for me. Thanx Kaishii! ^__^  
  
Isis: *blushes* Does he really like me?  
  
Kiana: Yupperz! *hears a crash from the next room and runs in* Malik?! What did you do?! *looks at the smashed lamp on the floor*  
  
Malik: None of your business! GET OUT! *pushes Kiana out of the room and slams the door*  
  
Kaishii: uh...oh umm....maybe we should get Keora her staff can open any door, considering da fact dat it is in da shape of a key. *runs to find Keora*  
  
Ryou: maybe I can talk to him and will come out. *tries to convince Malik to come outside*  
  
Malik: *opens the door a tiny crack and peeks out* What do you want Ryou? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
Ryou: I just wanted see how you are doing and if you are okay? You are my best friend you know?  
  
Kaishii: *comes back with a sugar highed Keora*   
  
Keora: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *runs into a glass door*  
  
Kaishii: ouch! Dat's gotta hurt  
  
Malik: *growls* I'm fine NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Ryou: well Malik it doesn't look like it. I won't leave you alone until I know for sure you are okay.  
  
Keora: hey where did that glass door come from?  
  
Kiana: ^^;; I have no clue.  
  
Malik: *grabs Ryou's arm and pulls him inside the room then he closes the door and locks it* How do I deal with Seto liking Isis? *tears start running down his cheeks*  
  
Ryou: *looks at him* It's alright Malik. Besides it's not if they are actually going out. I know Isis wouldn't do anything to hurt either. I think maybe you should go and talk to her and tell her how you feel.   
  
Malik: *smiles* Thanx Ryou. *leaves to find Isis*  
  
Ryou: *smiles back at his friend*  
  
Kaishii: lol. Kiana I think we should get back down to business *starts looking fer some cologne(sp?)*  
  
Kiana: Yeah I guess we should. I LOVE DUO!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *looks hurt* You don't love me?  
  
Kiana: GYAH! Of course I do! *looks for a tie for Mai*  
  
Kaishii: lol. Found some nice smelling cologne *puts it on*  
  
Ryou: *walks beside Malik*  
  
Malik: Now where's Isis? *walks into a room and finds Isis and Seto kissing* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room annd into the room he was in and slams the door*  
  
Ryou: *sees Malik, run into the room again* Oh boy *goes to talk to Isis* Um....Isis I think you should talk to Malik, he seems hurt by you and Seto liking each other  
  
Isis: He never said anything about it. Thanks for letting me know Ryou. I will go talk to him.  
  
Kiana: *dances around the room* I found a tie for Mai! *puts the tie on Mai*   
  
Kaishii: lol. *finds a nice looking pair of pants and puts them on Mai*  
  
Keora: *stops yelling at the wall and joins the others  
  
Ryou: I hope I did the right thing  
  
Isis: *walks to the room and knocks on the door softly* Malik, may I come?  
  
Malik: GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE YOUR STUPID CEO NOW LEAVE!!!  
  
Isis: *sighs and walks away*  
  
Kiana: Are we done with Mai yet?  
  
Kaishii: I think so.  
  
Ryou: *goes to find Isis  
  
Kaishii: *whispers* Who's next?  
  
Kiana: ANZU!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
